


Not The Girl You're Taking Home

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But 'Clint is GAY Steve!', Crush, F/M, M/M, People get baked, Steve Feels, Steve thinks Clint and Natasha are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a massive crush on one Clint Barton. But Clint is with Natasha. Or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Girl You're Taking Home

Steve wasn’t sure when he realized it. It might have been in battle, taken for a short moment with the long plains of muscle and tanned skin as he pulled on his bow. Perhaps it was the first time he saw him in uniform. Bare arms, black leather. The way his pants snuggly held the round curve of his perfect backside. The way his smile curled in the corners of his mouth when they realized they’d won. The look in his eyes, like a frightened child when someone said Phil Coulson’s name out loud. Steve wasn’t sure when he realized it, but he was falling for one Clinton Francis Barton.

Steve wasn’t a blushing virgin like Tony often liked to tease. He was actually quite comfortable with sexuality and had stopped being conflicted about his quite some time ago. Even by his own perception of time. He had known that he felt a warmth in his gut in the showers of boot camp. Before people had looked at him like a national icon and he had simply been a laughing stock. The problem that left Steve conflicted was that he is convinced that the handsome, deadly and surprisingly sweet Clint is obviously involved with Natasha Romanoff. While Steve only has the slightest of doubts that if Clint was single he would have a chance. He had caught more than one lingering glance since first meeting the archer. But Steve has too much respect for his team, to allow his own infatuation cause discord.

Clint is obviously with Natasha and Steve has resigned himself to the fact that despite there being an electric spark in the air when their eyes meet, Clint will never be his. Not the way he’s Natasha’s.

 

Steve has been taking an art class at one of the museums near the tower. He really enjoys being able to be just another student trying to expand their abilities. He knows that more than a few of his classmates realize who he is. But this being New York everyone is content not to invade his personal space. He is more than appreciative of it.

He comes home one night and finds his way to the common area. The room is dark save for the flickering light of the television. When he gets closer he notices that Natasha and Clint are on the sofa. Natasha is silently watching what appears to be a nature documentary. Colorful birds flying across the screen in bursts of vibrant color. Laying with his head in her lap, sleeping is Clint. They are both dressed casually. She wears jeans and a soft looking olive colored sweater. Clint is wearing light grey sweats and a black loose fitting black tank.

Steve feels a sinking in his stomach. A harsh reminder that his feelings are inappropriate. That Clint and Natasha are happy together. He quickly backs out of the room and makes his way to the elevator. He tries to ignore the sinking in his soul. Tries to block thoughts of Clint out of his head. The soft rise and fall of his chest as he slept. The gentle flutter of his lashes. The way his arms even when resting spoke of such potential for strength.

 

“Your boyfriend is fucking weird Barton...” Natasha mutters stirring him from sleep. He sits up groggily rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

“What are you talking about Nat?” He glares looking around and realizing he’d fallen asleep and missed most of the documentary. Who did she mean?

“Rogers just came in. He somehow managed to overlook the fact that I’m impossible to sneak up on. When he saw you he backed out like he’d caught us fucking.” Her voice is calm and detached as she continues to watch the screen. The light and shadows making her even harder to read.

“Steve’s not gay Nat...” Clint sighs as he stretches his arms, an audible pop coming from his neck. “And he isn’t my boyfriend.” A note of resignation in his voice. She looks at him suddenly with a glare that speaks to previous arguments. That Clint should talk to the guy. That Clint can’t let his own internalized ideal of Captain America cloud his ability to really see the red blooded blonde in front of him. Her arched eyebrow is the same one he always sees when she thinks he’s foolish for not listening to her. “Even if he IS, there are still a hundred and one reasons why he wouldn’t be interested.” Clint scoffed while meeting her arched brow with his own.

 

“Great job Cap!” Clint says with a bright smile. Another battled finished. The light feeling Steve gets when the battle ends is quickly replaced with the sunny warmth he gets when Clint smiles at him. And Clint’s hand is on his shoulder squeezing gently in what Steve tells himself is a gesture of camaraderie.

“Thanks,” Steve smiles thankful that his cowl hides the pink of the blush he feels spreading in his cheeks. He turns to talk to the others, nervous under Clint’s gaze. He doesn’t notice the conversation Clint and Natasha have, comprised solely of glances and slightly quirked eyebrows.

 

Steve realizes how much he missed his old dress uniform as he makes idle chit chat with several well dressed city councillors. The function is to raise money for a charity Stark Enterprises set up to raise funds for first responders from the Battle Of New York and their families.

The whole team is set to be there. Even Bruce is there, looking somewhat out of his element in a pale silver suit that Tony obviously got him to wear. Thor is being fawned over by several women who seem unable to resist the juxtaposition of his blonde scruff and ponytail with the sharp clean lines of his suit. Tony is making the rounds in a simple tux as Pepper leads him around, dressed in a simple but stunning pale gold gown.

Steve is busy talking about the importance of caring for veterans and first responders when he glances over the shoulder of the woman he is talking to and suddenly all his words die in his throat. Clint and Natasha have walked in. Natasha is wearing a black and grey dress that reminds him of the beautiful starlets in the movies he remembers watching with Bucky. Her lips painted a bright red, she’s a vision of snowy skin, sexy but elegant. But what really catches in Steve’s throat is Clint who is linked arm in arm with her. He is wearing a black suit, a crisp white shirt and a charcoal grey tie. The contrast of his rugged features and the fine lines of the suit, the colors setting off his tanned skin sea colored eyes makes skip a beat.

After a long moment he finds the woman he was talking to walking away and he realizes he’d not heard a word she has said since he noticed Clint and Natasha. His soul sinks as he realizes how perfect they look together. The perfect contrast and yet so well matched.

 

Steve feels like he has finally managed to carry on conversations without scanning the room for Clint. He’s finally pushed back that sad aching feeling in his bones. He pulls his focus together to the task at hand. And he is doing a great job of it. He’s charming donors, smiling for the cameras and for a while he even manages to stop thinking about the hard lines of muscle under perfectly tailored fabric. Of white cotton against a tanned neck. Nimble fingers intertwined with his own.

He notices everyone’s attention drifting to the dance floor later in the evening. He assumes Tony is doing something flashy. When he turns to see, his stomach sinks like a stone. Clint and Natasha are dancing to the music, bodies in perfect sync. They are a whirl of hard lines and soft curves. Rough hands on her smooth hips. Flashes of crimson hair. Her stockinged leg pulling along the hard line of Clint’s thigh. Steve feels like the room is tilting and bile is rising in his throat. He rushes from the room to the terrace for fresh air. The autumn air biting cold against his sweaty face. His heart racing, beating hard against the cage of his chest. Flashes of Clint and Natasha flashing behind his closed eyes.

Moments later he hears the spark of a lighter and the soft sound of someone breathing in deep. The night air smelling suddenly of smoke. Not the harsh acrid smell of tobacco. Something not quite pleasant but not altogether bad.

“Would you like some Cap?” Bruce’s voice comes from behind him. Bruce strolls up beside him offering up a hand rolled cigarette. Steve looks at it confused. “It’s medicinal. I swear it’s nothing like in Reefer Madness.” Bruce smiles foggily. Steve’s eyes shoot out in realization. A polite decline dies on his lips as he thinks about Clint.

Throwing caution to the wind he nods. If he can’t get drunk perhaps this will offer an alternative. The smoke doesn’t burn his lungs so much as making him feel as though a soft warmth is radiating within him from the inside out. They pass it back and fourth in a companionable silence.

When they are done, Steve feels like he is moving a fraction slower than normal. A massive smile painted across his face and his eyes lidded slightly. He enjoys the rest of the evening and gives only passing thought to Clint. He drinks champagne the tickle of bubbles in his throat making him giggle.

 

When he arrives home at the tower he makes a beeline for the fridge. Frowning at what he finds, he asks JARVIS to place an order for fried chicken. He suggests a place called Popeye’s which makes Steve launch into a fit of giggles thinking about the strong man from the comic strips when he was a boy. Once he decides on his order he places it and makes his way to the common room to settle in and watch a movie.

When he rounds the corner he finds two people on the sofa, soft noises of pleasure rising. First his heart sinks and he moves to back out. He didn’t mean to interrupt Natasha and Clint and his stomach sinks slightly. He’d managed to not give much thought to the handsome archer and his graceful lover. But the sinking in his stomach is replaced with a combination of shock and white hot rage. Natasha is straddled on top of Bruce, kissing him with an intense passion.

“What the FUCK?” The words leave Steve’s mouth before he can even register them. He blushes slightly at his own vulgarity. Natasha pulls herself up, her hair wild and lipstick smeared. She shifts to meet Steve’s gaze.

“Steve I think the whole shocked screaming is a bit of an over reaction to finding two consenting adults engaging in some heavy petting on the sofa.” Her words are cold but not angry.

“But I think it definitely is warranted to find someone cheating!” Steve exclaims, wishing to a higher power that he hadn’t smoked so much of that joint earlier. Natasha knits her brows together and looks from Steve to Bruce and back.

“You and Bruce are together?” She looks about as confused as he imagines he did when they tried to explain wireless internet to him.

“What?” Steve’s patience wearing ever thinner. “You and Clint! I don’t think he’d appreciate this!” He makes a wild gesture with his hands toward the two of them.

“Bruce isn’t dating Clint?” She asks looking back down at Bruce. She pauses for a moment and realization breaks over her face. She begins to laugh deeply. “Clint is GAY Steve!”

“What?” Steve looks at her like she has just told him that the moon landing was staged. Flashes of calloused fingers. Well muscled arms. A smile that warms Steve from the inside out.

“I told him he needed to man up and talk to you. I swear sometimes I wonder how the lot of you manage without me.” After a beat she fixes him with a hard stare. “Go talk to him Steve. He’s in his room.”

Once Steve rushes out of the room Bruce and Natasha look at one another. “Was it the weed or did that actually just happen?” His voice hazy and laced with confusion.

“Definitely not the weed. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

 

“Agent Barton, Captain Rogers has been standing outside your quarters for over five minutes.” JARVIS’s voice interrupted Clint who was watching a movie on the couch of his apartment in Stark Tower.

“What did you just say J?” Clint not sure he heard correctly.

“He is standing outside your door and has been there for nearly 6 minutes. Judging from this action and his take out earlier I believe he may be baked Sir.”

“Did you say ‘baked’?” Clint’s not sure whether to laugh or be concerned.7

“Like a cake as Master Stark would say.” Clint can’t help but laugh at that. He gets up pausing the movie and making his way to the door. He opens it and finds Steve staring blankly back at him. A fraction of a second after Clint meets his eyes he suddenly startles.

“Steve?” Clint looks up at him. “Are you stoned?”

“You’re gay?” Steve sputters as his eyes widen at his own question. Seemingly shocked at the words leaving his mouth.

“Was that a question or was it meant as an attempt at an insult?” Clint raised a brow. When Steve doesn’t answer, he moves to the side and invites Steve in. “Yeah you’re stoned.” Steve was still in his dress uniform, but Clint had changed to sweats and a t-shirt when he’d gotten home.

“I was having a bad night. But Bruce and I smoked on the terrace... and it got better.” Steve forces a smile. “But then I came home and Natasha and Bruce were on the sofa kissing.” The forced smile dropping from his face.

“She finally managed to get the good Doctor in her web,” Clint chuckles.

“And I freaked out because... And then she says ‘Clint is GAY Steve!’” And Steve says it in what Clint imagines is his impersonation of Natasha.

“Well I ‘am GAY Steve!’” Clint can’t help but smile at the whole situation.

“But you and Natasha?” Steve asks not looking up to meet Clint’s eyes.

“We are very good friends. And co-workers, and team mates. But we are not fucking. Cause ya know the whole gay thing.”

“But?” Steve’s voice is small and quiet.

“I’m one of the only people she really trusts. So we can give off a vibe. But I’m strictly dickly Steve.” Steve’s eyes shooting to Clint’s as he blushes profusely.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Steve asks as he lowers his head slightly, embarrassed by the question.

“It’s hard to find someone who understands the whole secret agent turned superhero thing.” Clint says sarcastically. He smiles softly and places a strong hand under Steve’s chin and gently tilts it up to they’re looking into one another’s eyes. Steve can’t help but smile. Clint’s eyes are the color of the ocean. Not quite blue like Steve’s or green like Natasha’s.

“What got you so upset about Nat and Bruce?” Clint’s voice suddenly soft, as though the wrong word or a sudden movement will send Steve running like a spooked deer. He lowers his hand slowly and tries not to react when Steve’s face drops a bit.

“I’d spent so much time being jealous and then I see her throwing all that way.” Steve’s voice is pained like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Clint can feel a strange combination of sinking and warmth in his chest as he remembers Natasha’s ‘I told you so’ glare.

“You have a crush on me?” Clint asks trying not to sound hopeful. Steve just nods quietly not meeting his gaze. “Can I... Would it be OK if I kissed you?”

Steve looks up hopeful a smile inching it’s way across his face as he nods eagerly. Clint can’t help but smile as well as he leans in and places a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips. They’re soft and warm and when he deepens the kiss just slightly, Steve tastes like champagne and weed with a hint of crisp fresh apples.

Steve sighs at the feeling of Clint’s strong hands on the back of his neck. He tastes of Bourbon and Coca-cola.

“Captain Rogers, your Popeye’s has arrived.” JARVIS interrupts as they slowly part.

“You got fried chicken?” Clint’s eyes widening.

“Yeah the mary jane made me really hungry.” Steve said suddenly bashful.

“Tomorrow, if it’s alright with you. I wanna take you out to dinner.” Clint’s phrasing not a question for the look in his face waits for a response.

“I’d really like that.” Steve says quietly despite the massive grin.

“OK. In the meantime let’s go see if Bruce has more weed. Cause there’s no way I could live with myself if all that chicken gets eaten by Thor when he finds it.” Steve laughs his face brightening.

 

Later once they’d made their way to the common room, with a bucket of chicken and a bag of various sides they found Natasha and Bruce smoking a joint and watching some sort of movie about superheroes including a naked blue man with a rather large endowment.

“Mind if we join you?” Steve asks softly. They turn to look at him and smile. Their smiles widen when Clint saunters up.

“We have chicken if you are willing to share the weed.”

“I thought I smelled something delicious!” Nat exclaimed as her and Bruce both make grabby hands towards the bucket of chicken.

  
The night ends with Clint falling asleep. His head resting on Steve’s chest. Steve’s arm is wrapped around him and their fingers intertwined. He presses a soft kiss to the top of his head as he thinks to himself how excited he is for tomorrow. And how happy he is to find out he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> They are watching Watchmen. And Popeye's is like KFC but a million times better. Also this was supposed to be better but I some how got distracting by a new idea and this one suffered. Kudos and comments are my crack. Thanks for reading.


End file.
